


Comic #15

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comic, Humor, M/M, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knows he's in trouble. (Little does it know it's the best kind of trouble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic #15

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - it's [here](thesmilingfish.tumblr.com/post/138513320358/comic-15).) Thanks!


End file.
